


Things Have Changed

by dirtyicicles



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbians!, Possible Spoilers, Smut, Some angst, foul...? language i suppose, i like to think i know a lot about lore, post heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: A small gift for a good friend! Remember to hang in there!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for a good friend! Remember to hang in there!

_"Your eyes are a different color now."_

Those had been the first words she had spoken to Y'shtola upon their reunion. For whatever reason, they took Y'shtola by surprise. She'd endured the harsh words of Matoya, soothed Alphinaud's worries in the dim lights of Fortemps' Manor, sneered when Thancred had mentioned she didn't have to go that far _just for him..._ But when Yda said something about it, it made Y'shtola's chest feel tight and her ears crane backwards in what felt like guilt, almost.

She knew why, of course. She'd thought about it all day and all night long, and the answer lied in the swirling aether in front of her vision, with the way it curled around her hand and the objects in her room. It was true, she couldn't see any longer; but the aether her spell had granted her the gift of hung thick and heavy in the air, outlining what objects she used to recognize as her own. She sighed, casting her gaze down to the side, her shoulders slouching. 

_"You ever notice how bright and clear your eyes are? Miqo'te never really let me got close, until I met you! Yours are so neat and lovely, Y'shtola. I'm a little jealous!"_

She was lamenting. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut before she forced herself to lie back down. Her relationship with Yda had been shaky at best at the start, but it had grown stronger over the years. The past moons of being separated had made her heart only yearn all the more for Yda to come back, the concern for her lost lover a constant nag at the edge of her thoughts as she traveled over new lands with Oswin and Alphinaud. Every minute of free time she'd gotten to herself was devoted to finding Yda, to hanging onto whatever thread of a rumor she could find in the bustle of the tavern and cities, clinging to it until it dissipated like smoke in the wind. 

Nothing ever did come to her, though. She'd even sat with Tataru, looking together in the vast shadows of Ishgard and the parts of Ul'dah and the other City-States they dared venture into without even so much as a whisper to Yda's location. She'd all but given up, but once everything was over in Ishgard and their time there was coming to a close, they'd reunited with most of the Scions already. She was beginning to think she'd never see Yda again. 

All too suddenly, though, Oswin had brought news of Yda and Papalymo's location from the sands of Ul'dah's desert. It jarred her back into reality almost unpleasantly, and as Papalymo explained their whereabouts over the past few moons, it was clear as to why they'd been so elusive. Y'shtola found herself impressed in the end, but she was more eager to welcome the two back home than anything else. It was almost like things were back to normal again, their home in the Rising Stones bustling with activity and storytelling and much needed catching up between the members, their old rooms occupied once again with their proper residents. Y'shtola had been the happiest she had been in quite some time, but yet...

When she hugged Yda, something was different. 

Y'shtola couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was something she opted to ignore for the time being. After all, she'd been rather spacey when she returned from the life stream, her body weakened and her mind unable to form too much beyond a string of coherent thoughts. In time, she'd gotten a hold of herself and the reality around her once again, and she was sure Yda would come around to things on her own and be her usual self in no time. Yet in the same breadth of the thought coursing through the wires in her mind, she'd noticed Papalymo staring at Yda when she wasn't looking, concern written across his seasoned features in a way she couldn't quite read.

Y'shtola sighed, draping her arm over her eyes to block the sight of the aether coiling lazily through the air. It was late, and she should have been attempting to sleep. Yet there she lay, biting her lip as the constant river of this and that flowed through her mind, suffocating any impulse that allowed her to drift off into nothingness. After a few moments she yanked herself upwards, sighing irritably as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. 

The hallways were dim, the silence muffling her footsteps as she walked the lengthy corridors to the main rooms. The light from the lit lanterns danced shadowy patterns against the stone walls, reaching into every crevice with fingers that threatened to reach out and grab her. Y'shtola pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders, walking swiftly out of their reach and into the more, well-lit room of the main branch of the Rising Stones. The dust settled upon every surface, the musty tang of old books hanging in the air and hitting her nose with a threatened sneeze. It was quiet, which made it all the easier for her ears to pick up on someone shuffling in the back rooms where they kept their provisions. 

At first Y'shtola assumed it was Alphinaud. The steps were feather-light against the stone pavement, stopping abruptly as she assumed the other had seen her standing there in the entryway. The sharp intake of breath gave away the fact her late night partner was feminine, and Y'shtola offered Yda a small smile, her head tilted to the side. "Can't sleep either?" 

"Yeah," Yda laughed, awkwardness lacing every syllable as she tapped the toe of her slipper against the floor. "Thancred said a shot of whiskey would help. It smells awful, though. I've never been a big fan of booze." 

Y'shtola chuckled quietly, turning to look to the side. Silence fell between them and settled down on the ground like the frost in Ishgard, icy and uncomfortable to traverse in. It didn't help that she could smell Yda in the air, warm like the sun, yet fragrant like the blossoms upon the cacti in the Ul'dahn deserts. She wanted to reach out and cup Yda's face, bring it closer to her own and feel the softness of her lips, but...if her lover wasn't receptive to the idea, she wouldn't force it. After all, a simple conversation between the two proved to be impossible at the moment.

"Can I go back to your room? If that's uh...if that's okay?" Yda asked, a soft laugh pushing past her lips that made Y'shtola start. 

"You don't have to ask...you know you're always welcome to spend time with me, Yda." 

"Yeah, but...you're so different, you know? Even now, you don't sound stern and like you're ready to teach me a lesson." 

Y'shtola pursed her lips, but the quiet, delicate laughter from Yda forced her into a smile of her own. 

"I suppose that's true. Come along, Miss Yda."

Y'shtola reached out for her hand, and with comforting reassurance, Yda wrapped her calloused fingers around her own. She intertwined their fingers together, leaning close to Y'shtola's side and hugged her arm close to her bosom. She couldn't help the purr in her chest as Yda snuggled closer, the euphoria of touching each other like this after so many moons climbing high into her head and fuzzing the world out around herself.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Y'shtola managed to ask, swinging her door open and guiding Yda inside. "Because I'm different?" 

"I mean, yeah. I think we all are, after all of that, you know? So, I just...I don't know?" 

Oh, the irony. Y'shtola allowed herself a small laugh, closing the door before moving to light the room up. She had a small lantern that used various crystals on her beside table, but before she could even move to grab it, Yda was reaching out for her hand and tugging Yda closer to herself. 

"I really missed you," she murmured, her words puffing out in soft, hot breaths against the skin of Y'shtola's neck. She shivered at the sensation, but she couldn't help the smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Yda's waist and pulled her closer. 

"I missed you, too," she said, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Yda's mouth. 

How and when Yda had managed to push them both down onto the bed, Y'shtola didn't know. Her back suddenly hit the blanket with a muffled collision, and she was momentarily breathless as she took the time to get adjusted to the new position. That was a little hard to do when you suddenly had a wet mouth roaming your neck, though. Y'shtola gasped softly with a shiver racking down her spine, her thighs tensing and her fingers curling into the material of Yda's night shirt. 

"Yda, dear, I d-don't think now is- _ahh,_ Yda..."

Despite her weak protesting, Y'shtola didn't have it in her to push Yda away. She was warm, a knee pushed up between Y'shtola's legs, a hand pinning her down by the shoulder to keep her in place. Each press of Yda's lips to her skin made her heart flutter and her skin erupt into gooseflesh. Yda was insistent on keeping her lips pressed to any inch of skin she could reach upon Y'shtola's neck and collarbones, but the heat trapped between them forced them apart. Y'shtola lay there panting, gazing up at Yda's aether in the dark, imagining the smirk upon her features. 

"You're the worst," she breathed, a soft purr resounding in the back of her throat and edging every word. She tugged her gown over her head, a smile of her own forming on her lips as she heard Yda's breath hitch, her heartbeat quicken. 

"I'm happy to be the worst, since it means I get to see this," Yda managed, her voice peppy, edging on almost hysterical. Y'shtola laughed, leaning back against the bed as Yda dipped down once more, her soft, pink lips brushing against her skin. They were quick to mouth and roam at Y'shtola's breast, the tip of her tongue teasing a pert nipple that caused a rush of air to spill from her lungs. The heat formed in Y'shtola's chest and pooled there, draining slowly down into her stomach and abdomen, settling in a hot, wet mess at her groin. It'd been far too easy to get her aroused, but considering the two of them had gone so long without one another's touch...

She was distracted by Yda's tongue. It swirled elaborate patterns against her chest and along her stomach, her fingers brushing down Y'shtola's sides before resting upon her hips. Yda settled between her legs, reaching out with a hand to encourage Y'shtola into draping a leg over her shoulder. She complied, one hand finding home in Yda's hair, the other resting beside her cheek as she gazed down, eyes glazed over in pleasure. 

"It's been a while since I've done this," Yda giggled, her voice sweet and quiet. Y'shtola hummed in agreement, eyelashes fluttering as she felt the sweet pressure of Yda's nose pressing against her underwear. She squirmed, the hot, wet sensation of Yda's tongue pressing against the fabric and swirling lazily about. Despite the the lack of intimacy in their time apart, she still knew how to be a very good tease. 

Yda hooked her arms underneath Y'shtola's thighs with a pleased hum, pressing closer to the heat of her cunt. Y'shtola knew the end goal, and she was determined to keep her head above the water. Each time Yda pressed her nose to Y'shtola's clit, though, her tongue rubbing against her wet folds...it was hard to hold onto and keep her composure. 

"Yda," she puffed, chest heaving, her skin coated in a light sheen of sweat. "Yda, you can..." 

Words dribbled into incessant gasps as Yda finally slid the fabric of her panties down her slender legs, tossing them to the side where they were forgotten. Y'shtola was soon a puddle against the mattress, a hand weaving down into Yda's hair to hold her close, to guide her. Her tongue was hot and wet, an unreal sensation as it dragged slowly up from Y'shtola's opening to her clit, where the tip swirled in sensual circles around the nub. 

Yda moaned in unison with her, and Y'shtola's entire body was trembling from the sheer determination to hold back. She was seeing stars, and her breath caught in her throat, everything she had in herself focused on Yda and her mouth. The moment Yda slid a finger into her, followed by another, Y'shtola was completely gone. She thrust her hips down against Yda's hand, fucking her fingers to the knuckle before she tipped over the edge with a soft cry of pleasure. 

Yda was unrelenting, keeping close and dragging her tongue all along Y'shtola's lips and clit as she came. The world fizzled out at the edges of her very being, and her body trembled and tensed underneath Yda's attentions. Y'shtola held her close with her legs, gasping and panting softly, her cheek nuzzled against the sheets as she came down from her high. 

"Wanna go again?" came a way too chipper voice from below, and Y'shtola snorted. 

"I suppose I can't say no," she mused, propping herself up onto an elbow, reaching down to guide Yda up by the arm. She sought out another kiss, biting and sucking at Yda's lower lip and refused to let go. 

"My turn, though."


End file.
